1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication terminal apparatus equipped with a display and methods for controlling these communication terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in line with the widespread use of the Internet, clients having a WWW browser function access a WWW server and browse HTML documents. These clients include personal computers (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d) and personal digital assistants (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cPDAxe2x80x9d)
Some clients have a touch panel display rather than a keyboard. Clients of this type are usually designed to use a soft keyboard to enter characters in input fields of an HTML document displayed on a screen. The input modes of characters are switched by the soft keyboard between alphabet, number, hiragana, katakana, kanji, etc.
However, conventional communication terminal apparatuses require complicated operations involving the need to start the soft keyboard every time characters are entered in the input fields of HTML documents or the need to change input modes, etc. Moreover, once the soft keyboard is started, the screen is occupied by the soft keyboard, reducing the visible space of the HTML documents.
It is an first objective of the present invention to provide a communicaton terminal apparatus that will allow characters to be entered in the input fields of hypertexts only by simple operations.
It is an second objective of the present invention to provide a method of controlling communication terminal that will allow characters to be entered in the input fields of hypertexts only by simple operations.
The above objective is achieved by a communication terminal apparatus, comprising display section for displaying information; hypertext browsing section for analyzing hypertexts and displaying a screen according to the analysis result on said display section; pointing section for pointing arbitrary positions on said screen; call section for making a call over a line; hardware key section for entering call numbers to said call section; and controlling section for controlling said hardware key section, wherein said controlling section switches, when the position pointed by said pointing section is within an input field of said hypertext, the output destination of said hardware key section from said call section to said hypertext browsing section, allowing inputs from said hardware key section to said input field.
The above objective is achieved by a communication terminal apparatus, comprising: call section for making a call over a line; handset section for inputting or outputting voice attached to the apparatus in a detachable manner; display section for displaying information attached to the apparatus in such a way that the angle of elevation of the screen can be changed; hypertext browsing section for analyzing a hypertext and displaying a screen according to the analysis results on said display section; pointing section for pointing arbitrary positions on said screen; hardware key section for entering call numbers to said call section; and controlling section for controlling said hardware key section, wherein said controlling section switches, when the position pointed by said pointing section is within an input field of said screen, the output destination of said hardware key from said call section to said hypertext browsing section, allowing inputs from said hardware key section to said input field.
The above objective is achieved by a communication terminal apparatus, comprising: call section for making a call over a line; display section for displaying information attached to the apparatus in such a way that the angle of elevation of the screen can be changed; hardware key section for entering call numbers to said call section; and display controlling section, wherein said display controlling section displays, when the angle of elevation of said display section is changed and said hardware key section is covered, a call number input screen for entering call numbers to said screen, and on the other hand displays, when said hardware key section is not covered with said display section, an input result display screen for displaying said call numbers input on said screen by said hardware key section.
The above objective is achieved by a facsimile apparatus, which scan documents, obtains image data and transmits said image data according to a facsimile protocol, comprising: information displaying section; hypertext browsing section for analyzing a hypertext and displaying a screen according to the analysis results on said display section; pointing section for pointing arbitrary positions on said screen; call section for making a call over a line; and hardware key section for entering call numbers to said call section,
wherein said controlling section switches, when the position pointed by said pointing section is within an input field of said hypertext, the output destination of said hardware key section from said call section to said hypertext browsing section, allowing inputs from said hardware key section to said input field.
The above objective is achieved by a facsimile apparatus, which scans documents, obtains image data and transmits said image data according to a facsimile protocol, comprising: call section for making a call over a line; handset section for inputting or outputting voice attached to the apparatus in a detachable manner; display section for displaying information attached to the apparatus in such a way that the angle of elevation of the screen can be changed; hypertext browsing section for analyzing a hyper text and displaying a screen according to the analysis results; pointing section for pointing arbitrary positions on said screen; hardware key section for entering call numbers to said call section; and controlling section for controlling said hardware key section, wherein said controlling section switches, when the position pointed by said pointing section is within an input field of said screen, the output destination of said hardware key section from said call section to said hypertext browsing section, allowing inputs from said hardware key section to said input field.
The above objective is achieved by a facsimile apparatus, which scans documents, obtains image data and transmits said image data according to a facsimile protocol, comprising: call section for making a call over a line; display section for displaying information attached to the apparatus in such a way that the angle of elevation of the screen can be changed; hardware key section for entering call numbers to said call section; display controlling section for displaying, when the angle of elevation for said display section is changed and said hardware key section is covered, a call number input screen for entering call numbers to said screen, and displaying, when said hardware key section is not covered with said display section, an input result display screen for displaying said call numbers input on said screen by said hardware key section.
The above objective is achieved by a communication terminal apparatus, comprising: a display for displaying information; a browser for analyzing a hypertext and displaying the analysis results on said display; a pointing device for painting arbitrary positions on said screen; a line control circuit for making a call over a line; hardware keys for entering call numbers to said line control circuit and a controller for controlling the output destination of inputs from said hardware keys, wherein said controller switches, when the position pointed by said pointer is within an input field of said hypertext, the output destination of said hardware keys from said line control circuit to said browser, allowing inputs from said hardware keys to said input field.
The above objective is achieved by a method of controlling hardware keys of a communication terminal apparatus comprising display and line control circuit, comprising the steps of: detecting a position pointed by the pointer on a screen displayed on the display using a browser; and switching, when said detected position is within an input field of said hypertext, the output destination of said hardware keys from said line control circuit to said browser, allowing inputs from said hardware keys to said input field.